Deception & Betrayal
by Lossencarwen Ravenwolf
Summary: Lucius hears a werewolf cry & remembers what it was like before Narcissa...when everything was about him & Remus...when James ruined everything he had. "Love destroys the soul. Never fall in love because if you lose your love, your pain will never heal."
1. Prologue

Deception & Betrayal  
  
A/N: For Audrey :D  
  
*Love destroys the soul. Never fall in love because if you lose your love, your pain will never heal. -Triquetra the Gypsy  
  
Prologue  
  
The werewolf howls into the night & I remember. I remember why & I remember what made my life incomplete.  
  
I was never evil. I used to be the nicest person you could ever imagine. I was even friends with James Potter & his silly Marauders even though they were Gryffindors. Yes, quite a bunch we were; crazy James, wild Remy, mischievous Si & pesky Wormtail. Lily followed along too, to keep us out of trouble. And of course lil Sevvie tagged along because he had no one else.  
  
James never did like me much as I hung around too often. He was afraid I would take his friends away from him, or even Lily. And Slytherins never did mix with Gryffindors. One thing I could never understand was what Lily saw in James. She could have anyone she wanted, as she was beautiful. But I was only interested in Remy. And all this began the day we skipped Divination in Second Year. 


	2. Chapter 1: A Visit To Hogsmeade

Chapter 1  
  
"Psst Remy, let's skip Divination & go to Hogsmeade." I whispered during Herbology. Remus' eyes grew wide. A trip to Hogsmeade during lesson time meant fun, more fun & food. As we were walking to the Gryffindor tower to 'borrow' James' invisibility cloak & the Marauders Map, we bumped into Professor Trelawney.  
  
"Are you boys coming to class or staying in your rooms?" We just smiled at her, pretending to be innocent. "Just to tell you, I foresee a curse will befall both of you if you don't." we just smiled at her & ran off.  
  
Moments later, we were at Hogsmeade stealing Butterbeers, cockroach clusters, sherbet lemons & every other sweet we could get our hands on. "Hah!" Remus announced as he swiped the mug of Butterbeer right under the bartender's nose. "That's for kicking us out the last time we were here." We laughed hysterically & ran out.  
  
Soon we realized that Divination class was long over. "We should be getting back now Lucius. Potions has already started." I shrugged it off & curtly replied.  
  
"Nah. Sevvie will take notes & cover for us.hopefully." To this day, I regret not listening to him. We wandered around until we passed a sign that read 'Knockturn Alley'. I freaked out.  
  
My parents went there often enough but they never brought me along. I only knew that it was something bad that had to do with bad magic. Even though I was in Slytherin, I still didn't know much about such things since I hardly saw my parents. They told me they were in the Inner Circle of the Death Eaters... whatever that was.  
  
"Come on Lucius, let's get in here." I shook my head violently.  
  
"No, no, Remy. I don't like the look of that place."  
  
"Oh come on!" he dragged me into Knockturn Alley, fascinated. I couldn't help but notice that we were getting strange looks from the witches & wizards around. Finally, he pointed out a shop to me. 'Borgin & Burkes', the huge sign read.  
  
"Remus!" I whined. "It's getting late!" even though I disagreed about entering the place, I was still curious as to what was so special about that shop. The moment I entered the shop, I felt a force pulling me further in. & then I saw it. It looked like an ordinary pensieve but I knew better. I had seen my father use one of those on my mother. Instead of storing memories, it stole memories, leaving an empty blank in the head of the person that used it. I bought the pensieve. I had a feeling that I would need it sometime.  
  
"Lucius, come here! Look, a gypsy chain!" A gypsy chain was actually a pretty belt, which was said to bring good luck. But I doubt good luck items would be sold here.  
  
"Remy, I think it's fake. Gypsy chains bring good luck. This place certainly isn't good."  
  
"Right you are Mr. Malfoy," a harsh voice whispered behind my ear. I jumped, knocking into a table, toppling Jars of Souls & Lockets of Voices. An old gypsy woman stared back with cold, dark eyes. I looked at her hand & saw that she had the mark of the Death Eaters.  
  
"What brings two young students here at a time like this?" Remus stuttered, cowering away from her.  
  
"Er.w..We..were j..just.. leaving."  
  
"No.COME BOY!" she shrieked, thrusting a gypsy chain in his hand. "I know you want it." Remus threw it on the ground & we fled to the door, only to be blocked by an invisible barrier. "You dare throw an enchanted gypsy chain on the floor?! I curse you!"  
  
She started sniffing us & I realized that she was blind! Amazingly, she acted as if she could see. "You, Mr Malfoy," she pointed. "Will have a heart of ice.you will be like your father. Maybe worse." She turned to Remy & grabbed him. "A werewolf eh. you will learn the meaning of eternal pain. Love destroys the soul. Never fall in love because if you lose your love, you will never heal the pain of your transformation." And then she apparated, leaving us shocked & afraid.  
  
"Oh no Lucius! There's a full moon tonight!"  
  
"Don't worry. We'll take you to the shrieking shack. Besides, that stupid woman said something would happen if you lost your love. And you won't lose me."  
  
"Yes.I know." 


End file.
